


Destiel

by BuckyBarn3s



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarn3s/pseuds/BuckyBarn3s





	Destiel

"Are you sure you are alright, Dean?" Castiel asked from beneath Dean.

"Yeah, yeah, I just need a moment." Dean whimpered. He flexed his muscles and wiggled his hips a bit.

"Oh my." Castiel whispered as his fingers grasped tightly to Dean's firm thighs.

Dean rose up a scant inch before sinking back down onto Castiel's hips.

"God, you're so big." Dean complained.

"We can stop, Dean." Castiel said, though he hoped Dean wouldn't want to. He was enveloped with pleasure.

"No." Dean rested his hands on Castiel's shoulders and used that as leverage to lift himself up, allowing the head of Castiel's dîck to almost pop free. He clenched his muscles and forced them open. He sank down and began to repeat. He developed a rhythm, bouncing in Castiel's lap.

He leaned down and captured Cas's ear in his mouth, giving a soft nip to the lobe.

Cas, not wanting the torment any longer, grasped hard onto Dean's hips and somehow maneuvered himself over so that Dean was beneath him.

Dean gasped as his large green eyes widened further.

Castiel pulled his hips back and snapped them forward into Dean.

"Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit." Dean began to pant in a breathless mantra.

Castiel kissed Dean and swallowed his moans.

His hips twitched the side as he slammed in. Dean's back arched up as he gasped hard.

His eyes clamped shut as he wantonly twisted up into Cas. He was breathless an desperate.

Castiel loves seeing Dean so distraught and horny.

He nailed his hips harder as faster into Dean until he could feel his orgasm close to the edge.

He wrapped a large hand around Dean's leaking cock and began a relentless stroke that had Dean crying and coming in a matter of moments.

"Fuck." He whispered as he rode his orgasm out.

His muscles clenched and rubbed Cas just right until he too was coming hard inside of Dean.


End file.
